1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting hoard, an insulating base layer formed thereon, and a conductive pattern formed thereon and having a head-side terminal portion for connecting to a magnetic head. In the suspension board with circuit, a magnetic head is mounted and connected to the head-side terminal portion to allow the suspension board with circuit to be used in a hard disk drive.
In recent years, it has been proposed to mount various electronic elements on such a suspension board with circuit. Specific examples of such electronic elements include a microactuator having a piezo-element (piezoelectric element) for precisely and finely adjusting the position and angle of a magnetic head, and a light emitting element for improving a recording density according to an optically assisted method.
For example, it has been known that, in a suspension board with circuit including a metal supporting board, a light emitting element, and a slider which are mounted on a surface of the metal supporting board, in order to adopt an optically assisted method, an element-side terminal portion electrically connected to the light emitting element and a head-side terminal portion electrically connected to a magnetic head mounted on the slider are formed on the same surface of the metal supporting board.
However, in such a configuration, both of the light emitting element and the slider are mounted on the same surface of the metal supporting board. Accordingly, the element-side terminal portion and the head-side terminal portion should be disposed at a high density so that it is difficult to compactize the suspension board with circuit.
In view of this, a suspension board with circuit has been proposed which includes a conductive pattern including, e.g., head-side terminals provided on the top surface of the suspension board with circuit and element-side terminals provided on the back surface of the suspension board with circuit and mounts thereon a slider on which a magnetic head electrically connected to the head-side terminals is mounted and a light emitting element electrically connected to the element-side terminals (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-108576).
The suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, a first insulating base layer formed on the top surface of the metal supporting board, top-side power source wires formed on the top surface of the first insulating base layer, a second insulating base layer formed on the back surface of the metal supporting board, and back-side power source wires formed on the back surface of the second insulating base layer. The head-side terminals are continued to the top-side power source wires. The element-side terminals are continued to the back-side power source wires.